Always With You
by Laittlecatbunnybear
Summary: "Siapa Mingyu bagimu ?"."Mingyu adalah Adik kecilku !" "Siapa Wonwoo bagimu ?"."Wonwoo adalah seorang kakak yang jauh lebih childish dibandingkan anak 5 tahun" "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali,Hyung"."Aku akan selalu bersamamu,tepatnya dihatimu". First ff SEVENTEEN! Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. MEANIE !


Always With You

Cast : Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Author : Laittlecatbunnybear

Summary : "Siapa Mingyu bagimu ?"."Mingyu adalah Adik kecilku !"|"Siapa Wonwoo bagimu ?"."Wonwoo adalah seorang kakak yang jauh lebih childish dibandingkan anak 5 tahun"|"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali,Hyung"."Aku akan selalu bersamamu,tepatnya dihatimu"

 _Flashback_

 _Terlihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang menikmati upacara perpisahan di atap Busan Junior High School dengan wajah yang sangat sangat senang. Hey! Orang mana yang tak senang mendapat peringkat teratas se-antero sekolah ?!_

 _"Mingyu ah " ucap Wonwoo membuka percakapan diantara mereka._

 _"Hmm" hanya deheman Mingyu yang menjawab ucapan Wonwoo._

 _"Kau akan melanjutkan ke SMA mana ?"_

 _"Seoul,kau hyung ?"_

 _"Akupun, Aku akan terus bersamamu" ucap Wonwoo mantap._

 _"Kau serius? Orangtuamu takkan mengizinkanmu hyung!" Balas Mingyu._

 _"Aku yakin eomma dan appa akan mengizinkanku,selama aku bersamamu" yakin Wonwoo._

 _Keesokan harinya_

 _"Mingyu-ah ! Aku diizinkan seolah di Seoul !" Ucap Wonwoo saat bertemu Mingyu di rumah pohon (mereka membuatnya-lebih tepatnya ayah Mingyu- saat tahun ke 4 sekolah dasar dan kuat sampai umur mereka sekarang)._

 _"Kau yakin,hyung ?" Tanya Mingyu memastikan._

 _"Aku sangat yakin"_

 _"Aku yakin appa pasti sangat terpaksa mengatakannya" yakin Mingyu_

 _Oh iya,mereka adalah sepasang sahabat sejak berada di taman kanak kanak. Jadi,wajar saja mereka sudah menganggap orang tua masing masing seperti orang tua sendiri. Dan mengingat status Wonwoo yang anak tunggal dan Mingyu yang anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara. Sudah jelas ayah Wonwoo dengan berat hati mengikhlaskan anak semata wayangnya melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul, asalkan Wonwoo bersama Mingyu. Karna masing masing orang tua mereka sudah percaya 100%._

 _Hari keberangkatan ..._

 _Tampak dua pasang orang tua tengah mengantar anak mereka menuju kereta menuju Seoul,ya itu adalah orangtua Mingyu dan Wonwoo._

 _"Wonwoo-ya .. ohh tak terasa kau akan masuk SMA! Perasaan, seperti baru kemarin eomma dan appa mngantarmu ke TK dan kau menangis kencang karna tak punya teman dan kau bertemu Mingyu, hahah" ibu Wonwoo tertawa sambil menitikan air matanya dan langsung ditenangkan suaminya._

 _"aduuhh ibu ini,jangan menangis dong.. apa ibu tidak malu kita dilihat orang lain dan calon besan!" Gurau ayah Wonwoo pada orang tua Mingyu._

 _"Ayah ini.. memangnya tidak sedih Wonwoo akan tinggal sangat jauh dari kita ?" Tanya ibu Wonwoo._

 _"Hahah .. wajar saja Mrs. Jeon menangis, Wonwoo kan anak satu satunya ya pasti sedih ditinggal jauh. Lagipula,kita bisa menemui Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersama-sama bukan, calon besan?" Tengah Ibu Mingyu._

 _Hey, apakah kalian sadar wajah anak kalian sudah seperti kepiting rebus?_

 _"Eomma,kereta sudah datang. Kami pergi dulu ya jaga diri kalian baik baik" ucap Mingyu._

 _"Ne,Jaga diri kalian juga" ucap ayah Mingyu._

 _"Wonu-yaa eomma akan kesepian tanpamuu" tangis ibu Wonwoo pecah lagi setelah kereta datang._

 _"Aduh ibu ini,relakan saja bu Wonu kita akan melanjutkan sekolah disana,harusnya ibu bangga" ucap sambil tertawa kecil dan memeluk istrinya._

 _"Aku juga akan merindukamnu eomma !" ucap Wonwoo sambil menangis dan memeluk ibu dan ayahnya._

 _"Mingyu-ya,appa titip Wonwoo padamu ne ?" Ucap Mr. Jeon pada Mingyu._

 _"Ne,appa"_

 _"Jangan lupa dengan alamat apartemen kalian juga sandinya" lanjut_

 _"Ne.. eomma,appa kami berangkat sekarang annyeong! Kajja Wonwoo-hyung" ucap Mingyu dan menarik kopernya juga tangan Wonwoo yang masih menangis._

 _Flashback off_

Kini,mereka masuk di kelas 3-A Seoul SHS. Mereka sekelas? Tentu! Mereka selalu bersama,bahkan berada di bangku yang sama. Mereka pun duduk di bangku masing masing

"Wonwoo-a, pulang sekolah nanti kita mengerjakan tugas sejarah di rumah Seokmin apa kau bisa ?" Tanya salah seorang anak kelas 3-A yang ber nametag 'Lee Jihoon'.

"Eummm bagaimana ya ?" Tanya Wonwoo dan melirik ke arah Mingyu, Mingyu yang ditatap pun melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Lakukanlah .." ucap Mingyu.

"Kalau mau,Mingyu bisa ikut ke rumahku" sambung pria bernama 'Lee Seokmin'.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya,tapi aku akan pulang saja" jawab Mingyu sehalus mungkin.

KRIIIIINGGG !

Suara bel pun berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Kau yakin tak akan ikut ?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak,aku hanya akan diam disana dan aku akan kebosanan" jawab Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Baiklah,berhati hatilah saat di rumah nanti".

"Baik,hyung".

KRIIIINGG

Tak terasa,bel pulang pun berbunyi seluruh murid langsung membereskan barang mereka ke dalam tas masing masing,termasuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Mau dijemput ?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Kau memang harus menjemputku, kau tega membiarkan _hyung_ mu pulang malam ?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Baik,nanti kujemput. Jangan kemana mana sebelum aku bersamamu" ucap Mingyu memperingatkan.

"Baik .. baik dongsaengku sayaangg" jawab Mingyu dan mengacak surai Mingyu-dengan berjinjit tentunya,mengingat tinggi Mingyu yang menjulang-.

"Wonwoo-a! Jihoon-a! Kajja !" Ajak Seokmin pada Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Ne ! Kajja !" Jawab Wonwoo dan langsung menghampiri Seokmin.

"Sampai bertemu nanti,Mingyu-a !" Ucap Wonwoo yang ternyata mundur lagi.

Setelah perginya Wonwoo,Jihoon,dan Seokmin entah mengapa ada rasa yang aneh pada diri Mingyu yang untuk pertama kalinya sendiri tanpa , Mingyu merindukan Wonwoo?.

"Aahh .. lebih baik aku pulang dan istirahat sebentar sebelum menjemput Wonwoo" gumam Mingyu dan berjalan menuju apartemennya dan Wonwoo yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

.

.

Always With You

.

.

 _"Ayo Wonu-a, disini kau akan belajar dan nanti kau akan dapat teman" ucap seorang ibu pada anaknya yang ia panggil 'Wonu'._

 _"Wonu hiks.. tidak ingin belajal dicinii hiks..! Wonu mau belajal dilumah caja belcama hiks .. eomma dan appa hiks ..! " jawab seorang anak bernama 'Wonu' -atau Wonwoo- yang menangis keras tak ingin sekolah._

 _"Tapi kalau dirumah, Wonu tidak akan punya teman. Kalau disekolah kan banyak temannya, coba Wonu lihat.. banyak teman disini" bujuk ayahnya._

 _"Dilumah juga Wonu cama hiks .. eomma dan appa hiks ..! Wonu tidak mau dicini ! Hikss" ucap anak iti dan menangis lagi_

 _"Gyuie, coba kau lihat anak itu,dia tidak mau sekolah karna belum mempunyai teman". Ucap seorang ayah-ayah Mingyu-_

 _"Lalu,Gyuie halus bagaimana, appa?". Tanya Mingyu pada ayahnya._

 _"Coba Gyuie ajak berteman supaya dia mau sekolah dan Gyuie juga punya teman". Lanjut ayahnya._

 _"Tapi Gyuie tidak mengenalnya,appa "_

 _"Justru itu,agar kau bisa kenal dengannya dan dia mau pergi sekolah karna mendapat teman. Agar kau juga punya teman. Lihat orang lain! Mereka sudah mendapat teman masing masing,hanya kau dan anak itu yang belum berteman" nasihat ayahnya._

 _"Baiklah appa, tapi Gyuie malu" ucap Mingyu sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Seorang jagoan tidak boleh malu! Buktikan pada ayah,ibu, dan kakak-kakakmu kalau kau seseorang pemberani!" Semangat ayahnya._

 _"Baiklah appa,Gyuie akan menghampilinya.."_

 _"Kau memang anak eomma dan appa yang paling hebat!" Dukung ayahnya._

 _Dan Mingyu pun mulai mendekati Wonwoo kecil yang masih menangis._

 _"Hai .. jangan menangis, ayo kita belteman !" Sapa Mingyu saat mendekati Wonwoo dan orangtuanya. Wonwoo yang sadar ada orang asing mendekat padanya pun langsung memeluk ibunya erat dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya._

 _"Eom.. eommaaa" ucap Wonwoo kecil sambil melirik pada Mingyu dan Ibunya._

 _"Ohh haii anak tampan .. siapa namamu ?" Tanya Ibu Wonwoo pada Mingyu._

 _"Eungh .. aku .. aku .. aku Kim-Kim Mingyu ajumma, bangapta" ucapnya dam membungkuk pada ibu Mingyu._

 _"Ah,Mingyu tampan sekali. Wonu-ya sini! Kau akan mendapat teman" ucap ayah Wonwoo dan mencoba melepaskan Wonwoo yang memeluk ibunya._

 _"Ayo Kenalan! Supaya Wonu dapat teman" ucap ibunya._

 _"A.. aku.. Jeon Wonu" ucap Wonwoo yang mencoba menyebutkan namanya._

 _"Wonu? Aku Mingyu.."_

 _"BANGAPTA" ucap mereka berbarengan dan membungkuk-barengan-_

 _"Aduh!" Ucap keduanya saat tak sengaja kepala mereka berbenturan satu sama lain._

 _'Oh tidak! Wonu akan menangis' batin Mingyu, tapi .._

 _"Hahahahha.. kepala Wonu dan Mingyu beltemu .. hahaha" Wonwoo hanya tertawa lepas._

 _"Hahahahaha.. kepala kita beltemu" ikut Mingyu dan tertawa bersama._

 _Dan semenjak saat itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjadi seorang sahabat dan Wonwoo selalu bersama Mingyu dimanapun mereka berada. Juga,Wonwoo yang selalu ingin sekolah karna dia mendapat teman diluar rumahnya._

 _._

"Omona! Jam berapa sekarang ?!" Kaget Mingyu yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Omoo ! Jam 8 malam !"

"Tidak! Wonwoo pasti menungguku !" Kaget Mingyu dan langsung memakai hoodie nya dan membawakan hoodie milik Wonwoo dan langsung mengeluarkan sepedanya menuju rumah Seokmin.

'Wonwoo pasti menungguku'

'Wonwoo pasti kedinginan'

'Wonwoo pasti kelaparan'

'Wonwoo pasti kesepian'

'Kenapa waktu aku mengenal Wonwoo muncul lagi dimimpi?'

Dan beberapa pikiran tentang Wonwoo bermunculan dikepalanya. Mingyu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang hingga sampai di dekat rumah Seokmin dan dapat Mingyu lihat Wonwoo tengah berjongkok sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Rasa bersalahpun langsung keluar dari hati Mingyu.

"Wonwoo !" Panggil Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo pun melirik Mingyu pelan dan tersenyum saat melihat Mingyu.

Mingyu pun langsung menyimpan sepedanya asal dan langsung memeluk Wonwoo yang menggigil. Memeluknya dengan erat, berharap rasa dinginnya hilang. Hingga dapat Mingyu rasakan Wonwoo yang menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae Wonwoo-a .. uljima.." bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo.

"Maaf,aku tadi ketiduran dan .. dan aku hampir melupakanmu, mianhae Wonwoo-a" bisik Mingyu.

Dan Wonwoo pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Mingyu.

"Gwenchana .. aku tahu kau lelah. Tak apa, salahku juga yang tak memberitahumu sampai kapan aku mengerjakan tugas" jawab Wonwoo.

"Maaf.. aku.. gagal menjagamu"

"Tidak! Kau menjagaku dengan baik! Appa pasti akan sangat berterima kasih padamu! Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, sekarang kita berdua salah". Ucap Wonwoo menenangkan Mingyu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Kau lapar ?" Tanya Mingyu dan langsung dijawab Wonwoo dengan anggukan semangat.

"Pakai dulu hoodiemu! Ini sangat dingin" ucap Mingyu dan memakaikan Wonwoo hoodie dan membawakan tas Wonwo di pundaknya.

"Kau siap,Wonwoo-a?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Setidaknya panggil aku 'hyung'! Aku lebih dulu lahir dibandingkan kau!" Gerutu Wonwoo.

"Geurae,hyung ?" Tanya Mingyu, dengan nada menggoda didalamnya.

"Kau ini! Ayo kita pulang! Disini sangat dingin !" Keluh Wonwoo dan memeluk erat pinggang Mingyu yang mengayuh sepedanya, dimalam Seoul yang indah.

'Oh iya, kenapa kau disana sendiri, hyung ?'

'Tadi Jihoonie sudah dijemput kakaknya jadi aku sendiri disana'

'Lalu,kenapa tidak menunggu di rumah Seokmin ?'

'Aku malu untuk kembali lagi'

'Dan kau rela kedinginan diluar karna rasa malumu ?'

'Tapi kau tidak seperti itu jika itu dirumahku ?'

'Karna kau itu berbeda ..'

'Hahahaha'

.

.

.

.

"MINGYU-YAA ! KEMANA SERAGAMKUU !" Suasana pagi hari yang cerah langsung pecah karna suara seorang namja manis bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ada di dekat lemari" jawab Mingyu santai sambil membalikkan omlette pada pan ditangannya.

"Baik !"

5 menit kemudian..

"MINGYU-YAA ! BUKU MATEMATIKA KU MANA ?!" Teriak Wonwoo dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sudah ku masukkan ke dalam ranselmu!"jawab Mingyu.

"Baik, gumawooo!".

5 menit kemudian ...

"MINGYU-YAA ! KAOS KAKIKU HILAANG !" Teriak Wonwoo-lagi-.

"Ya ampun Hyungg !" Mingyu menghela nafas pertamanya-dipagi ini- dan menghampiri Wonwoo di kamarnya.

"YAAKK ! Kau mengagetkanku !" Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu pun hanya tersenyum hingga terlihatlah taringnya. *gakuaaaattttt*

"Ayo sarapan ! Supaya fikiranmu lebih jernih" ucap Mingyu sambil menarik pelan lengan Wonwoo.

Mereka pun sarapan dengan tenang. Tidak, hanya Mingyu yang sarapan. Tidak dengan Wonwoo yang hanya mengaduk aduk makanan didepannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, Mingyu yang sadar akan Wonwoo pun langsung berbuat sesuatu.

"Kenapa hanya diaduk-aduk? Ayo masukkan ke dalam mulutmu" ucap Mingyu, namun Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa,hmm ? Ada masalah ? Kau sakit ?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu ada apa ?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Kau akan masuk universitas mana ?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Entahlah," jawab Mingyu enteng.

"Dalam atau luar negeri ?"

"Aku rasa,aku akan pilih didalam negeri saja"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena,dalam negeri juga aku bisa dapat pendidikan yang bagus". Ucap Mingyu.

"bagaimana denganmu,Wonwoo-a?"tambahnya.

"Entah,aku belum memikirkannya" jawab Wonwoo.

"Yasudah,lanjutkan sarapanmu! Nanti kita akan terlambat" jawab Mingyu.

"Aku ingin disuapi,"

"Kau sudah besar,hyung masa mau kusuapi?" Jawab Mingyu.

"Yasudah! Aku tidak mau sarapan !" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah baiklah .. kemari .. Aaa.. buka mulutmu lebar lebaarr ! Kereta masuk !" Ucal Mingyu sambil memperagakan sebuah kereta yang akan masuk terowongan.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah tiba waktunya pre-perpisahan, anak kelas 3-A mulai diwawancarai dan di video -sebagai kenang kenangan- mereka berpura pura seperti mewawancarai seorang idola di tv.

"Hei! Bersoraklah bagi kalian yang ingin mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Beri tepuk tangan untuk mereka!" Ucap salah seorang murid 3-A bernama 'Boo Seungkwan' selaku MC acara kelas tersebut. Dan muncullah 3 orang yang berperan sebagai 'penonton setia' yang bertepuk tangan yaitu Lee Seokmin,Kwon Soonyoung dan kekasih Seungkwan,Choi Hansol atau Vernon.

"Baiklah, untuk Jeon Wonwoo, kami akan menanyakan sesuatu yang terjalin antara kau dan tuan Kim Mingyu Yang pertama, Siapa seorang Kim Mingyu dimatamu ?".

"Kim Mingyu ? Tentu saja Mingyu adalah adik kecilku!" Jawab Wonwoo mantap.

"Whoaahh .. Bagaimana sosok Mingyu menurutmu ?" Tanya Seungkwan lagi.

"Mingyu,Mingyu itu orang yang sangat baik,sangat perhatian,dan akan sangat melindungi orang orang yang sangat dia sayangi".

"Tapi,Mingyu terlihat sangat cuek dan seperti tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya"

"Hey ! Itu mungkin karna kau tidak mengenal dekat dirinya ! Aku mengenal Mingyu bukan setahun dua tahun! Tapi aku mengenalnya selama 12 tahun asal kau tahu !" Jawab Wonwoo jenaka namun ada nada tersinggung didalamnya.

"Haha .. whoaahh ! Selama itukah ? Aku sangat irii .." ucap Seungkwan mengalihkan pembicaraan -karna sejujurnya ia takut dengan nada Wonwoo yang berubah-.

"Setelah Jeon Wonwoo, mari kita beralih ke Kim Mingyu. Mingyu-ssi,menurutmu siapa seorang Jeon Wonwoo dimatamu?" Tanya Seungkwan beralih ke Mingyu.

"Wonwoo adalah seorang kakak yang jauh lebih childish dibandingkan anak 5 tahun." Jelas Mingyu kalem.

"Mana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu terhadap 'kakak' mu ?" Tanya Hoshi,sibpenonton setia.

"Karna dia akan merengek bila keinginannya tidak terpenuhi,dia akan memukul mukul badanku ketika dia lapar,dan dia akan menangis bila kemauannya tidak terwujud" jelas Mingyu.

"Tapi,dibalik childish nya dia, dia adalah sosok kakak yang sangat pengertian. Dia akan mengingatkanku membawa jaket saat musim hujan,dia akan membuatkanku cake hangat saat aku pulang dan kedinginan. Dan dia akan tetap menanyakan kabarku sekalipun dia sedang sakit." Tambahnya.

"Whoaahh .. kalian memang pasangan yang sangat saling melengkapi,ya ?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Baiklah,apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tambah Seungkwan.

Dan Jihoon mengacungkan tangannya,tanda ingin bertanya.

"Aku dengar kalian selalu bersama dari TK sampai sekarang, apakah kalian akan bersama lagi di universitas ?" Tanya Jihoon.

Susana pun menjadi lebih hening karna penasaran.

"Untuk itu,kami belum tahu. Karena universitas itu sangat menunjang masa depan kami, jadi kami harus sangat selektif. Jadi, entahlah kami akan bersama atau tidak. Yang jelas aku akan memilih universitas di negeri ini" ucap Mingyu.

"Lalu,bagaimana dengan Wonwoo ?" tanya Seungkwan pada Wonwoo. Semua orang disana melirik Wonwoo yang hanya diam. Sedikit ada rasa resah dan aneh di hati Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo.

"Entahlah,aku belum memikirkannya" ucap Wonwoo dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah,selesai sudah sesi interview kali ini,silahkan saksikan lagi interview interview selanjutnyaa !" Seru Seungkwan dan murid 3-A lainnya menjerit dan melambaikan tangan pada kamera.

.

.

.

Tak terasa upacara pelepasan siswa kelas 3 Seoul Senior High School diselenggarakan. Semua siswa ada yang menangis haru,bahagia,dan ada juga yang tidak rela harus berpisah dengan sahabat sahabatnya.

Seperti yang dilakukan kelas 3-A, semuanya berkumpul di kelas mereka dan saling meminta maaf,menangis,bahkan hampir semua siswa Seoul SHS melakukan kegiatan 'melepas kancing kedua' sebagai bentuk pernyataan suka mereka. Ada juga yang saling berbagi rahasia satu sama lain,dan yang lainnya.

"Wonwoo-a! Bagaimana rasanya menjadi peraih nilai ujian terbesar di Seoul ?" Tanya Jisoo pada Wonwoo.

"Bahagia ?" Kira Wonwoo.

"Hanya seperti itu ? Aku dengar saat kau masih di Busan, kau dan Mingyu menjadi peraih nilai terbaik di Busan ?"

"Benar,jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Jisoo ?" Tanya Wonwol

"Kau akan masuk universitas mana ? Kau pasti akan memilih universitas terbaik, kan ?" Tanya Vernon.

"Entahlah,aku masih memikirkannya" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada lemah.

"Wonwoo,ikut aku sebentar" sebuah suara dengan nada serius pada Wonwoo.

School Rooftop.

"Mingyu-ya,ada apa ?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,hyung" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku ? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun"

"Bohong,kau sangat berbeda akhir akhir ini"

"Tapi aku tidak apa apa" sergah Wonwoo.

"Apa .. kau mulai tak percaya lagi padaku sampai kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ? Apa ini tentang aku ? Kesalahanku ? Jelaskan padaku kesalahan yang mana ?!" Tanya Mingyu,badannya bergetar. Dia menahan emosinya yang akan keluar semua.

"Bukan itu, Mingyu"

"Lalu apa ?" Tanyanya lemah.

Wonwoo pun mendekati Mingyu dan memeluk tubuh besar Mingyu dan menangis dipelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu ! Maafkan aku! hiks Appa .. appa menyuruhku melanjutkan universitas di Francis. Maafkan aku hiks Mingyu hiks !"

"..."

"Jika kau tak mengizinkanku hiks , aku tak akan pergi hiks Mingyu-a! Aku akan bersamamu jika kau tak mengizinkanku hiks "

"..."

"Aku tidak mungkin hiks pergi tanpa seizinmu. Aku .. aku tidak akan hiks pergi aku hiks akan beralasan hiks di negara ini juga hiks aku bisa s-"

"Cukup, Hyung . Pergilah.. Ikutilah kata orangtuamu. Dulu mereka yang mendengarkanmu. Sekarang,kau dengarkan mereka. Mereka sangat berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Uljima .. pergilah .. aku .. aku mengizinkanmu hiks" tangis Mingyu pun yang selama ini dipendam,dia keluarkan rasanya sakit, hingga tak mampu untuk menggerakkan badan saja.

Mereka pu. Menangis sebagai bukti bahwa 'mereka tak bisa dipisahkan,bagaikan jantung yang dilkeluarkan dari jiwanya. Sangat sakit.

"Kapan kau pergi ?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Minggu depan" ucap Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-a, kumohon dengarkan dan tolong pegang kata kataku ini. Aku Kim Mingyu,aku sangat mencintai dan sangat Menyayangi Jeon Wonwoo, bukan sebagai sahabat, namun tanda cintaku. Saat kau kembali beberapa tahun kedepan. Kau akan melihat aku sukses dan disaat itu juga aku akan melamarmu. Pegang kata kataku baik baik."

"Aku .. Bersedia" ucap Wonwoo dan menangis dipelukan Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat,Mingyu-a" ucap Wonwoo dengan senyuman-perih- diwajahnya.

"Kau harus pegang Janjiku, dan kau juga harus berjanji kalau kau akan kembali". Jawab Mingyu.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.. tepatnya dihatimu" ucap Wonwoo dan menyimpan telapak tangan kanannya di dada kiri Mingyu.

"Aku berangkat. Annyeong Kim Mingyu. Saranghae,nae sarang" ucap Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **5 years later..**

"Jihoon-a! Bagaimana dengan ini ?" Tunjuk seorang pria tinggi denga. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Menambah kesan tampan.

"Itu sangat cantik,sajangnim" Kagum seorang namja bernama Jihoon itu.

"Eishh! Kita diluar kantor !panggil aku Mingyu !"titah Namja tadi -Mingyu-.

"Ahh baiklah baiklah, Kim Mingyu" ucap Jihoon.

"Oh iya,aku lupa bertanya. Sebenarnya cincin ini untuk siapa ?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Untuk Wonwoo" jawab Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin yang sudah dibelinya.

"Wonwoo ? Ahh .. kau berniat melamarnya ? Presdir Kim ?" Tanya Jihoon dengan nada menggoda Mingyu.

"ne, aku sudah berjanji padanya" jawab Mingyu.

"Sudah kuduga,kau memang mencintai Wonwoo. Pasti sudah sangat lama,bukan ?" .

"Sejak aku di tingkat 1 Junior High School".

"Kau sangat setia,Mingyu-a" haru Jihoon.

"Memangnya Kwon Soonyoung itu tidak ? Dia tetap mengejarmu dari SMA hahah"

"Eit! Siapa bilang dia masih mengejarku ? Lihat! Kami sudah bertunangan" sergah Jihoon dan memperlihatkan cincin yang ada di jarinya.

"Kau mendahuluiku Jihoon !"

"Itu karna kau lamban! Kau menunggu Wonwoo terlalu lama, kenapa tidak susul saja dia di Prancis ?!"

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya."

"Terserah kau lah".

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah menyambut Mingyu yang tengah berbahagia akan menjemput sekaligus melamar Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-a .. aku datang" ucapnya.

Incheon Airport

Tampak Mingyu tengah ikut berbaris di paling depan tengah menunggu Wonwoo. Namun,sebuah pemberitahuan datang dan munculah sebuah berita di layar televisi dekat Mingyu berdiri.

 **'telah terjadi pesawat arah Prancis-Korea Selatan hilang. Kemungkinan pesawat hilang di sekitar laut dalam Korea ...'**

Mingyu yang mendengarnyapun kaget bukan main saat mengetahui berita itu. Wonwoo,Wonwoo nya dalam perjalanan menuju Korea.

 **"Dari hilangnya pesawat Prancis-Korea telah ditemukan beberapa puing pesawat dan beberapa penumpang yang meninggal."**

"Wonwoo-a !" Ucap Mingyu gugup dan langsung menghubungi nomor Wonwoo.

'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak aktif,silahkan tunggu beberapa saat lagi' ucap si operator.

"Kau,sudah berjanji akan kembali Wonwoo-a!" Lirih Mingyu.

Tiba tiba bayangan ekspressi Wonwoo muncul kembali diingatannya 5 tahun yang lalu.

 _'Berjanjilah kau akan kembali,hyung'. Seingatnya Wonwoo tidak menjawabnya . Wonwoo hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum dan mengatakan_

 _'Aku akan selalu bersamamu,Mingyu-a tepatnya dihatimu'. Hanya itu jawaban yang dilontarkan Wonwoo. Dengan ekspressi yang, sulit dimengerti Mingyu._

"Apa ini,maksud ucapanmu ?! Hiks .." setetes air mata keluar dari mata Mingyu air mata kesakitan juga rindu. Karna Wonwoo.

Mingyu pun jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk kotak cincin yang ia bawa-yang nantinya ia harapkan- akan berada di jari manis Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-a .. Saranghae, kumohon kembalii !" Tangis Mingyu pecah.

"Aku bersamamu, Mingyu-a"

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri, Kim Mingyu"

"Wonwoo? Kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku merindukanmu ! Kenapa kau pergi ?!" Tangis Mingyu makin pecah.

GREP

"Kumohon,jangan menangis seperti ini,kau membuatku sakit" ucap seseorang yang memeluk Mingyu dengan erat.

"Won..Woo ?"

"Ya,ini aku .. Bogoshipeo."

"Kau .. jangan bilang kau akan memelukku,mengucapkan 'saranghae' lalu kau pergi dariku selamanya !" Kanget Mingyu saat melihat seseorang-yang ia kira Wonwoo'.

"Tidak,ini aku! Aku kembali .. Aku mencintaimu,Kim Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo dan memeluk Mingyu erat.

"Wonwoo,kau kembali ?" Tanya Mingyu mengetes.

"Ya,aku menepati janjiku. Kau harus menepati janjimu!" Ucap Wonwoo dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Bogoshipeo ! Selamat datang,Wonwoo-a!"

"Nado bogoshipeo ! Kim Mingyu".

"Ayo ikut aku !" Ucap Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju mobilnya ke taman dekat bandara tersebut.

At park

"Jeon Wonwoo,aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Setia saat senang dan susah bersama sama selamanya ? " ucap Mingyu sambil berlutut di depan Wonwoo dan memperlihatkan kotak cincin pada Wonwoo.

"Ya,aku bersedia" jawab Wonwoo malu malu dan langsung dipeluk Mingyu erat dan memakaikan cincin pada jari manis Wonwoo.

"Mari menikah minggu depan .." bisik Mingyu dipelukan Wonwoo.

"Mwo? Kau gila! Apa tidak terlalu mendadak?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Juga orang tua kita. Aku tinggal menunggu persetujuanmu" ucap Mingyu.

"Aku .. bersedia" ucap Wonwoo malu-malu.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan, seakan takut akan terpisahkan kembali.

 **FIN**

 **Author's Note.**

 **Haihaihai ! Ini account barunya 'La714BinDdi' dengan menbawakan First Seventeen Fanfiction ! Meanie couple nih ! Sorry kalo banyak typo, La juga manusia yang tak luput dari typo-,-.**

 **Oh iya,karna account 'La714BinDdi' nggak bisa kebuka-,- maka kelanjutan ff HyukBin 'Memory' akan dilanjutkan di account ini .. sekian Ghamsahamnidaa**

 **I hope you Like it !**

 **Mind to Review ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Omake

"Chan-a ! Jangan berlari ! Nanti kau jatuh !" Teriak seorang namja manis pada anaknya.

"Chan-a ! Kemari nak ! Habiskan makananmu!"

"Chan-a ! Jangan asal memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutmu, sayang!"

"Chan-"

"Sudahlah,biarkan dia bermain! Dia dalam masa bermain" ucap seorang namja tampan.

"Tapi,nanti dia bisa sembarangan memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutnya" ucap namja manis itu.

"Biarlah,dia masih kec-"

"Eomma,Chanie ngantuk,Chanie mau tidul !" Ucap anak tadi sambil merentangkan tangannya pada si namja manis tadi-eommanya-.

"Oohh, jagoan appa mengantuk? Lalu,bagaimana jika halmeoni datang lalu Chanie tidur ?" Ucap si namja tampan-appanya-.

"Chanie mengantuk! Chanie mau tidul appa nanti jika halmeoni datang bangunkan Chanie caja!" Ucal anak itu merengek.

"Biarlah Mingyu-a, biarkan dia tidur, ini sudah jam tidur siangnya" ucap sang istri-eomma Chan-

"Baiklah, selamat tidur jagoan appa, mimpi indah ne?" Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengangkat dan menidurkan anak semata wayangnya -dengan Mingyu-. Dan menyenyikan lullaby untuk anaknya.

"Dia sudah nyenyak ?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Sudah,sepertinya dia sangat lelah dan bosan menunggu eomma." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Oh iya, Wonwoo-a! Aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana bisa kau selamat saat pulang ke Korea sedangkan di berita pesawat Prancis-Korea dinyatakan hilang?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Appa memesan pelayanan pesawat pribadi. Jadi aku selamat sampai Korea". Ucap Wonwoo.

"Pantas saja, kau tahu? Aku sangat takut dan terkejut saat melihat berita itu !" Ucap Mingyu.

"Itulah sebabnya kau menangis sambil berlutut?" Goda Wonwoo.

"Iya"

"Aku mencintaimu,Kim Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo

"Aku juga, mencintaimu dan anak kita,Chan!" Jawab Mingyu dan memeluk istri dan anak semata wayangnya.

' _Aku akan selalu bersamamu, juga Chan Mingyu-a'_ .Wonwoo

 _'Aku akan menjaga kalian, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo,Kim Chan!' ._ Mingyu

 **THE END**


End file.
